terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrow's Pioneers
Tomorrow's Pioneers (Arabic: رواد الغد Ruwād al-Ghad; also The Pioneers of Tomorrow) is a Palestinian "children's program" that aired from April 13, 2007 to October 16, 2009 on the Palestinian Hamas-affiliated television station, Al-Aqsa TV (مرئية الأقصى قناة الأقصى). The show features young host Saraa Barhoum and her co-host, a large costumed animal as they perform skits (or "scenes") and discuss life in Palestine in a talk show fashion with call-ins from children (typically of age 9–13 with some as young as 3). Presented in a children's educational format similar to such shows as Sesame Street or Barney and Friends, Tomorrow's Pioneers is highly controversial as it contains antisemitism, Islamism, anti-Americanism, and other anti-Western themes. Why It Not Only Sucks... But is Utterly Soulless? # It portrays Americans, Muslim people, and especially Jewish people incredibly negatively. # Since Hamas made this, they teach about terrorism to kids. # Promotes child soldiers and suicide bombers. # It's basically a series of recruitment videos for Hamas. # It has evil rip-off versions of cartoon characters such as Mickey Mouse, Maya Bee, Bugs Bunny and Winnie the Pooh. # The first episode has the show's version of Mickey Mouse getting punished not because he was rooting for the Israelis, but because he spoke English. # It thinks that Islam is not a religion of peace. # The Palestinian Authority hates this show. # Even Walt Disney's last surviving child, Diane Disney Miller, hated this show. She described it as pure evil, as it teaches children to be evil and it goes against every grain of humanity. # There is an infamous and horrifying scene in which an actor dressed as an Israeli government official beats the show's version of Mickey Mouse (Farfour) to death after the latter calls him a terrorist. This scene is insulting and disturbing to both Mickey Mouse fans and little kids. # The show's equivalent of Mickey Mouse isn't actually the only character that dies, every other character on the show that's not named Saraa, Uncle Hazim and Nassur (a Winnie the Pooh rip-off), dies in an horrifying way at the finale of every season. # The Maya Bee rip-off (Nahool) dies after she becomes seriously ill and the Israeli authorities refuse to allow her family to take her to an Egyptian hospital for treatment. # The Bugs Bunny rip-off (Assoud) dies in hospital after the Israeli Air Force attacks his town. # The "children's songs" are actually propaganda songs that praise Hamas. # The show is more like Tommorow's Terrorists because it glorifies terrorism. # The costumed characters have family members that are not even of the species the costumed character is, which shows laziness from the creators of the show. #*In the Season 1 finale (which is the episode in which Farfour dies), Farfour's grandpa (which dies of natural causes in the same episode) appears, but the grandpa is actually a human actor, not a mouse. #**The same thing happens in the Season 2 finale, where Assoud is informed that Nahool has died, leading to a lame plot twist where it is revealed that Assoud was Nahool's brother, which is stupid since it is impossible for a bee and a bunny to be siblings! That's like Speedy Gonzales turning out to be Daffy Duck's brother! #***At least for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit being Mickey Mouse's brother, it was actually executed quite well since Mickey was inspired by Oswald. #Apart from the death scenes and the propaganda, there is a controversial scene in which Maya Bee (Nahool) is seen entering a Palestinian zoo only for her to swing cats by their tails and throw rocks at lions. Despite the scene being made for kids to teach them that injuring animals is bad, it is still a bad influence on kids and that is something Horrid Henry would do.